Kallik
Taqqiq Kissimi (zeitweise) |lebend=''Die Suche beginnt, Am Großen Bärensee, Auf dem Rauchberg, Die Letzte Große Wildnis, Feuer im Himmel, Sternengeister, Insel der Schatten, Das Schmelzende Meer, Der Fluss der Bärengeister, Forest of Wolves, The Burning Horizon}} '''Kallik' ist eine kleine, junge Eisbärin mit dickem, weißem Fell und breiten Tatzen. Sie ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Seekers. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Die Suche beginnt :Die Geschichte beginnt, als Nisa, eine Eisbärin, ihren Kindern Taqqiq und Kallik die Geschichte von der Großen Bärin Silaluk erzählt. Diese kann man als Sternenmuster erkennen, wenn man den Himmel betrachtet. Die Bärin läuft immer um den Wegweiserstein herum. Kallik fragt ihre Mutter daraufhin, warum Silaluk rennt, obwohl sie die Antwort eigentlich weiß. Die Mutter erklärt, das gerade Schneehimmel ist und die Bärin auf Jagd ist. Sie ist die beste der Jägerinnen auf dem Eis. Doch wenn das Eis schmilzt kann sie nicht mehr jagen, wird aber von den drei Jägern Rotkehlchen, Meise und Unglückshäher gejagt, solange es Feuerhimmel ist. Die Bärin stirbt, getroffen durch die anderen Jäger. Kommt aber der Schneehimmel wieder und bringt das Eis mit, so wird Feuer- und Schneehimmel. :Nisa geht mit Kallik und ihrem Bruder Taqqiq jagen. Sie fängt eine Robbe, die ihr aber ein anderer Eisbär stiehlt. Am nächsten Morgen ziehen sie los, um zum Festland zu gehen. Auf dem Weg finden sie einen Grauwal-Kadaver und verspeisen ihn. Dann bittet Kallik ihre Mutter, die Geschichte von den Seelen unter dem Eis zu erzählen. Am nächsten Morgen wird Kallik von einem Ächzen geweckt und ein Eisstück bricht ab. Sie wandern schließlich weiter. Plötzlich finden sie Robbenjungen, aber bevor sie sie jagen können, stürmen sie auf sie los, was die drei zu veranlasst zu flüchten. Um zum Festland zu kommen, schwimmen sie von Eisscholle zu Eisscholle. Als gerade Kallik und Nisa durchs Wasser schwimmen und Taqqiq hinter ihnen auf einer Eisscholle wartet, werden sie von Orcas angegriffen. Nisa schafft es, Kallik aufs Eis zu schieben, wird aber selbst von den Orcas getötet. Kallik wird dadurch von ihrem Bruder getrennt und muss sich allein auf den Weg zum Festland machen. Sie ist verängstigt, da sie nicht weiß, ob Taqqiq tot ist. :Als Kallik das Festland erreicht, ist sie verwirrt von all den neuen Eindrücken. Nachdem sie eine Nacht geschlafen hat, entdeckt sie in einiger Entfernung zwei Eisbären, die beide in die gleiche Richtung laufen, und denkt sich, dass sie zum Feuerhimmel-Versammlungsort wollen. Daraufhin macht auch Kallik sich auf den Weg zum Versammlungsort. Als Kallik klar wird, dass das Leben auf dem Festland für sie schrecklich ist, beschließt sie, dem Wegweiserstern zum Ort des Ewigen Eises zu folgen, auch, um dort Taqqiq zu finden. :Kallik wandert weiter und folgt dem Wegweiserstern, während sie immer hungriger wird. Am Strand erlegt sie schließlich ihre erste lebende Beute auf dem Festland. Als sie weiter geht gelangt sie an eine Wasserzunge, die weit ins Festland hinein verläuft, wagt es aber nicht, zu schwimmen, da sie Angst hat, von Orcas angegriffen zu werden. Als sie an der Wasserzunge entlang wandert, die kein Ende zu nehmen scheint, beschließt sie, doch zu schwimmen und begeget dabei grauen Walen, die sie hinüber begleiten. Sie macht sich wieder auf den Weg zum Feuerhimmel-Versammlungsort und begegnet auf dem Weg dem Eisbären Purnaq, bevor sie zum Versammlungsort gelangt. :Kallik sucht den Versammlungsort nach Taqqiq ab, bis ihr klar wird, dass ihr Bruder nicht da ist. Plötzlich taucht ein weißes Feuerbiest aus, dass Krallenlose zum Versammlungsort bringt, die die vielen Eisbären beobachten. Nachdem ein Bär das Feuerbiest angegriffen hat, verschwindet dieses und einige Bären folgen ihm. Kallik bringt in Erfahrung, dass sie zu einem Krallenlosenort gehen, wo es manchmal auch zu fressen gibt, und beschließt, den Bären zu folgen. :Im Krallenlosenort angekommen folgt Kallik einem Geruch nach Fleisch in eine Krallenlosenhöhle, wo sie und eine andere, alte Bärin ein Stück Fleisch finden. Während die Bärin die Krallenlosen anbrüllt und von ihnen getötet wird frisst Kallik das Fleisch, wird anschließend jedoch von einem Schuss der Krallenlosen getroffen und bewusstlos. right :Kallik wird von den Krallenlosen in eine Krallenlosenhöhle gebracht, wo sie und viele andere Eisbären von ihnen gefangen bleiben, bis die Krallenlosen sie zum Eis bringen. Kallik teilt sich einen Käfig mit Nanuk. Die Krallenlosen schmieren Kallik ein ekelhaft riechendes Zeug in den Pelz, damit Nanuk denkt, sie sei ihr Junges, was diese allerdings nicht tut. Trotzdem erlaubt Nanuk Kallik sich im Schlaf an sie zu schmiegen. An nächsten Morgen kommen die Krallenlosen und schicken Nanuk und Kallik in den Schlaf, damit sie sie zum Eis bringen können. :Als Kallik erwacht fliegen sie und Nanuk in einem Netzt unter einem Schwirrvogel hoch durch die Luft. Kallik hat Angst, doch Nanuk gelingt es, sie zu beruhigen. Als Kallik fragt, ob sie bei Nanuk bleiben kann erlaubt diese es dir. Doch dann stürzt der Schwirrvogel vom Himmel und geht in Flammen auf. Nanuk stirbt bei dem Absturz, trägt aber Kallik vor ihrem Tod auf, den Ort an dem die Bärenseelen am Himmel tanzen zu suchen. Dann macht Kallik sich allein auf den Weg. Am Großen Bärensee :Nachdem der Schwirrvogel abgestürzt und Nanuk gestorben ist muss Kallik sich allein auf die Suche nach Taqqiq machen. Doch sie ist verletzt und erschöpft und bricht nahe eines Schwarzpfads zusammen. Im Traum begegnet ihr aber ihre Mutter, die sie daran erinnert, dass sie stark ist und Taqqiq finden muss. Da sie hungrig ist folgt Kallik einem jagenden Polarfuchs und stiehlt ihm die Beute. Danach geht sie weiter. Aber Kallik verlässt immer mehr die Hoffung, Taqqiq zu finden und als sie ans Wasser gelangt und die Anwesenheit ihrer Mutter, gibt sie beinahe der Versuchung nach, hinein zu ihr zu gehen, doch dann sieht sie das Spiegelbild des Wegweisersterns auf der Wasseroberfläche und einen Mondstrahl, der vom Wegweiserstern fort führt. Sie ist sich sicher, dass das der Weg ist, dem sie folgen muss. :Auf dem Weg sieht sie einen fliegenden Schwirrvogel, der auch ein Netz mit Bären trägt und immer tiefer sinkt. Sie hat Angst, dass der Schwirrvogel abstürzt und die Bären sterben müssen, doch der Schwirrvogel setzt das Netz sanft ab und fliegt dann davon. Die Bärenmutter und die beiden Junge, die in dem Netz waren, wachen auf und ziehen in Richung des Meeres. Kallik ist versucht, sich ihnen anzuschließen, vor allem, als die Bärenmutter ihre Witterung aufnimmt und die drei sie suchen, aber sie widersteht dem Drang. :Kallik zieht weiter. Auf der Flucht vor Stechmücken entdeckt sie eine Höhle, in die sie flieht. Dort bleibt sie, um sich auszuruhen, nimmt aber den Geruch von Krallenlosen und Eisbären wahr, was sie beunruhigt. Sie ist überrascht und froh, dass sie nicht der einzige Eisbär in der Gegend ist. :Nachdem Kallik in der Höhle geschlafen hat macht sie sich wieder auf den Weg und erlegt eine Schneegans. Als sie den größten Teil gegessen hat taucht der Polarfuchs auf. Kallik findet, sie schuldet ihm eine Mahlzeit und überlässt ihm die Überreste der Gans. Sie ist froh, wenigstens den Fuchs als Gesellschaft zu haben. :Kallik wandert immer weiter. Nach einiger Zeit zieht Nebel auf und sie kann kaum noch sehen. Sie meint, im Nebel Nisa und Taqqiq zu sehen, aber sie entfernen sich immer weiter. Plötzlich stößt Kallik mit einer Bärin zusammen, die sie unfreundlich anfährt, sie solle verschwinden. Kallik fragt, wohin all die Bären wandern und die Bärin antwortet, dass sie zum Großen Bärensee gehen um das Eis zurück zu rufen. Kallik ist erstaunt. Als sie fragt, ob sie und die Bärin zusammen weiter gehen könnten, ist die Bärin wütend und geht. :Kallik wandert weiter, bis es beginnt zu regnen und sie einen Unterschlupf zwischen ein paar Felsen findet. Als sie gerade dabei ist, einzuschlafen, kommt der Polarfuchs und kuschelt sich an sie. Kallik ist froh, einen Gefährten zu haben, um den sie sich kümmern muss. Am nächsten Tag gehen sie und der Fuchs weiter. Kallik folgt den Spuren der anderen Bären und erreicht schließlich den Großen Bärensee. Dort verlässt der Fuchs sie aber. :Kaum ist Kallik am See angekommen, stößt sie auf Qanniq, die Nanuk kannte und sich fragt, wo diese ist. Kallik erzählt ihr, Imiq und Siqiniq wie Nanuk gestorben ist. Danach unterhalten die drei sich noch eine Weile lang, ehe sie von Taqqiq und seinen Freunden gestört werden, die behaupten, es gäbe keine tanzenden Seelen. Danach teilt sich die Gruppe auf und nur Siqiniq bleibt. Kallik fragt diese, wie die Versammlung ablaufen würde und Siqiniq erklärt ihr alles über den längsten Tag und die anderen Bärenarten. :Danach geht Kallik zum See, um Fisch zu fangen. Sie schafft es tatsächlich einen Fisch zu fangen, der ihr allerdings von Taqqiq abgenommen wird. Sie nimmt die Verfolgung auf und als sie Taqqiq genauer betrachtet, wird ihr klar, dass er ihr Bruder ist. Taqqiq erkennt sie zwar, ist aber abweisend und schickt sie fort. :Am nächsten Morgen sieht sie dabei zu, wie Siqiniq den Längsten Tag willkommen heißt. Danach geht sie zu einem Waldstück, um dort etwas zu fressen zu suchen. Dabei entdeckt sie Salik, Manik, Iqaluk und Taqqiq und belauscht, wie sie planen den Wald anzugreifen. Als sich diese auf den Weg machen, folgt sie ihnen. Nach einer Weile findet sie die vier, wie sie sich in einem schlammigen Tümpel wälzen um ihren Geruch zu verbergen. Sie spricht Taqqiq an und fragt ihn, was sie da täten. Die beiden unterhalten sich etwas abseits stehend darüber, was sie nach dem Angriff der Orcas getan haben, bis Salik Taqqiq ruft, um weiter zu gehen. Salik, Taqqiq, Iqaluk und Manik gehen weiter. Kallik folgt ihnen, obwohl Salik sie angewiesen hat, dies nicht zu tun, und trifft schließlich auf die Schwarzbären, vor denen sie gleich darauf flieht. Von außerhalb des Waldes entdeckt sie Taqqiq, der Miki im Maul trägt, den er gefangen hat. Sie rennt zu ihm und versucht ihn davon abzubringen, den Wald erobern zu wollen und Miki gefangen zu halten, was ihr aber nicht gelingt. Dann kommen Taqqiqs Freunde und die drei bringen Miki zum Versammlungsplatz der Eisbären. Kallik läuft ihnen hinterher. :Als sie am Versammlungsort angelangt sind, erzählt sie den Bären von Taqqiqs und Saliks Plan. Einige sind auf ihrer Seite, einige aufs Saliks. Weil alle Miki beobachten wollen, wird Kallik an den Rand gedrängt. Sie entdeckt Taqqiq am Ufer und geht zu ihm. Dieser ist jedoch wütend auf sie und drängt sie ins Wasser. Er scheidet ihr den Weg zurück zum Ufer ab und brüllt ihr zu, sie solle nie mehr wieder kommen. Daraufhin schwimmt Kallik in den See hinaus und wird in einen Strudel getrieben, in dem sie fast ertrinkt. Lusa rettet ihr das Leben und zieht sie an Land. Dort unterhalten sich die beiden und beschließen, gemeinsam Miki zu helfen. Lusa überlegt sich einen Plan und schickt Kallik zu den Eisbären, damit diese Miki den Plan erklären kann. Kurz darauf kommen Toklo und Ujurak zu ihnen und beschließen, ihnen zu helfen. Ujurak verwandelt sich in einen Eisbären und geht gemeinsam mit Kallik zum Versammlungsort. :Dort angelangt spricht Kallik mit Taqqiq, der Miki bewacht, über früher. Die beiden kommen sich immer näher. Währenddessen erklärt Ujurak Miki den Plan und dieser rennt, als er gerade von den Eisbären nicht beachtet wird, zu dem Fels, hinter dem Lusa sich versteckt. Salik, Manik und Iqaluk verfolgen ihn jedoch und Ujurak, Taqqiq und Kallik rennen der Gruppe hinterher. Als Miki sich hinter dem Felsen versteckt, kommt Lusa hervor und läuft zu einem hohen Flachgesichterbau. Die Gruppe rennt ihr hinterher, im Glauben, sie sei Miki. Allerdings holen sie Lusa ein und Salik will sie töten, doch Toklo und Ujurak gehen dazwischen. Kallik ist es derweil gelungen, Taqqiq davon zu überzeugen, dass es falsch ist mit Salik und seinem Freunden Schwarzbären zu erbeuten und die beiden laufen zu Salik, der Toklo überwältigt hat. :Taqqiq ruft Salik zu, dass dieser aufhören soll, doch Salik will nicht einsehen, dass es falsch ist, Schwarzbären zu töten. Er droht Taqqiq und dieser will sich auf seinen früheren Freund stürzen, doch Kallik stellt sich zwischen die beiden und sagt, es sei bereits zu viel Blut geflossen. Salik weicht zurück und geht dann, nachdem er Lusa noch ein letztes Mal davor gewarnt hat, sich ihnen zu nähern, mit Iqaluk und Manik zurück zum See. :Kallik stellt den anderen ihren Bruder vor und erklärt, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hat, allerdings sind die anderen trotzdem misstrauisch. Danach läuft Lusa fort, um Miki zu holen und Toklo geht zurück zur seinen Artgenossen, um seine Mission auf der Tatzenspureninsel zu beenden. Als Lusa mit Miki zurückkehrt, meint dieser, dass Taqqiq ihn entführt hat und Kallik ihn dazu überreden wollte, ihn wieder zurück zu bringen. Taqqiq entschuldigt sich auf Kalliks Anweisung hin bei Miki, danach geht Miki wieder zurück zu seinen Artgenossen. Kallik fragt Lusa schüchtern, ob sie mit zum Ort des Ewigen Eiseskommen darf und Lusa ist sofort einverstanden. Danach begleiten Kallik und Taqqiq Miki zurück. Am Waldrand verabschieden sie sich von Miki, der nun allein weiter geht, und machen sich auf den Rückweg. Während sie nebeneinander zurück gehen, bittet Kallik Taqqiq mit ihnen zum Ort des Ewigen Eises zu kommen. Doch Taqqiq sagt, dass er das nicht kann, da die anderen ihn sicher nicht dabei haben wollen. : Als sie wieder bei Lusa ankommen, erklärt Kallik, dass Taqqiq gerne mitkommen möchte. Danach gehen sie zu Toklo und Ujurak zurück und Lusa, Toklo, Kallik und auch Taqqiq beschließen, Ujurak zum Ort des Ewigen Eises zu folgen. Nun zu fünft folgen sie dem hellsten Stern. Auf dem Rauchberg : Kallik verlässt zusammen mit Lusa, Toklo, Ujurak und ihrem Bruder Taqqiq den Großen Bärensee und macht sich mit ihnen auf die Suche nach der Letzten Großen Wildnis. : Während die fünf Bären am frühen Morgen einen Berghang hinaufklettern, unterhält Kallik sich mit Lusa. Dabei merkt sie, dass keiner ihrer Gefährten Taqqiq sonderlich gut leiden kann, vor allem Toklo nicht. Sie hofft, dass er sich bald in die Gruppe einfinden und sich wieder so wie früher benehmen wird. Außerdem strengt sie sich an, um Toklos Respekt und Zuneigung zu gewinnen. : Als die fünf an einer weiten Ebene ankommen, bei der ein Weg zu einen kleinen, baumumstandenen See am Fuß des Hügels führt, bricht ein Streit zwischen Taqqiq und Toklo aus, den Kallik zuerst zu schlichten versucht, dann aber aufhört. Als die fünf Bären letztendlich doch hinunter zum See laufen, spielen sie und Taqqiq dort zusammen im Wasser, bis Taqqiq hinausgeht und im Gestrüpp Qopuk entdeckt. : Kallik, Lusa und Ujurak setzen sich zu dem alten Eisbären und hören ihm dabei zu, wie er ihnen seine Geschichte erzählt und ihnen den Weg zur Letzten Großen Wildnis schildert, während Taqqiq und Toklo im Wald jagen gehen. : Nachdem Qopuk am nächsten Morgen gestorben ist, beschließen die fünf Bären, seiner Wegbeschreibung zu folgen und in die Letzte Große Wildnis zu reisen. Um zum Großen Fluss zu gelangen folgen sie einem Bach, der sich später zu einem Fluss verbreitert. : Während der Reise versucht Kallik ihrem Bruder wieder näher zu kommen, doch Taqqiq distanziert sich immer mehr von Kallik, Lusa, Ujurak und vor allem Toklo. Kallik ist erschüttert und traurig, dass Taqqiq sich in der Zeit so verändert hat. : Nach einiger Zeit erreichen die Bären eine Zweibeinersiedlung, die am Großen Fluss gelegen ist. Außerhalb der Siedlung liegt ein flacher Zweibeinerbau an einem Schwarzpfad. Während Kallik, Lusa, Toklo und Ujurak überlegen, wohin sie nun gehen sollen, stürmt Taqqiq den Hang hinab auf das Zweibeinernest und die riesigen Monster davor zu. Kallik hat Angst um ihn und folgt ihm. : Am Zweibeinernest findet Kallik ihn bei einigen Tonnen, wo er Futter suchen will. Taqqiq ist wütend auf Kallik, da er den Eindruck hat, dass sie ihm nichts zutraut und die anderen anhimmelt, während sie denkt, dass er nicht so mutig ist wie sie. Um ihr zu beweisen, dass er genauso mutig ist, greift Taqqiq ein Feuerbiest an, obwohl Kallik ihn davon abhalten will. Das Feuerbiest kann Taqqiq und Kallik aber nichts anhaben. In dem schlafenden Feuerbiest sitzen jedoch zwei große Hunde, denen es gelingt aus dem Feuerbiest auszubrechen. Die Hunde greifen dann Taqqiq und Kallik an, bis es ihnen und Toklo gelingt, sie zu vertreiben. Danach ergreifen die Bären die Flucht. : Als Kallik, Taqqiq, Toklo und Lusa in einem kleinen Wäldchen stehen bleiben, wird ihnen klar, dass Ujurak fehlt. Toklo denkt, er habe sich verwandelt, spricht dies jedoch nicht aus. Als Taqqiq ein Eichhörnchen tötet, denkt Toklo, er habe Ujurak getötet und geht auf ihn los. Kallik und Ujurak gehen dazwischen und die Freunde erklären Taqqiq, dass Ujurak sich verwandeln kann. : Am nächsten Morgen wachen Kallik und Taqqiq vor den anderen auf. Taqqiq bittet Kallik, mit ihm auf die Jagd zu gehen und führt sie aus dem Waldstück hinaus. Auf der Suche entfernen die beiden immer weiter von den anderen, bis dies Kallik auffällt und sie umkehren will. Allerdings stellt Taqqiq sich ihr in den Weg und bittet sie, nicht umzukehren sondern mit ihm zum Schmelzenden Meer zu gehen. Kallik denkt darüber nach, ob diese Entscheidung die richtige wäre, doch dann sendet Nisa ihr ein Zeichen und Kallik beschließt, bei Toklo, Lusa und Ujurak zu bleiben. Taqqiq ist traurig über diese Entscheidung, akzeptiert sie jedoch und macht sich auf den Weg zum Schmelzenden Meer, während Kallik den Rückweg antritt. : Die Bären machen sich nun zu viert wieder auf den Weg und überqueren nach der Durchquerung eines Flachgesichterortes bei Nacht den Großen Fluss. Kallik bleibt dabei immer an Lusas Seite, da sie eine gute Schwimmerin ist und Lusa viel schwächer als die Anderen. Allerdings bereitet es Kallik große Anstrengungen, so langsam zu schwimmen, und am Ende muss Toklo ihr helfen. : ''Weiteres folgt ''Die Letzte Große Wildnis :''Folgt ''Feuer im Himmel :''Folgt ''Sternengeister :Kallik läuft zusammen mit Ujurak, Toklo und Lusa übers Eis. Sie muss immer wieder jagen gehen. Als sie die Eisbären finden, die zusammenleben, muss sie später mit Toklo, Lusa un Urujak Robben umsiedeln. Sie geht mit Yakone jagen und schwimmen. Sie ist traurig als Urujak bei der Schneelawine stirbt. Als sie sich zusammen mit Toklo und Lusa auf die Heimreise machen, kommt Yakone und schließt sich ihnen an. Staffel 2 Insel der Schatten :''Folgt ''Das Schmelzende Meer :''Folgt Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Bär Kategorie:Eisbär Kategorie:Die Suche beginnt Charaktere Kategorie:Am Großen Bärensee Charaktere Kategorie:Auf dem Rauchberg Charaktere Kategorie:Die Letzte Große Wildnis Charaktere Kategorie:Feuer im Himmel Charaktere Kategorie:Sternengeister Charaktere Kategorie:Insel der Schatten Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schmelzende Meer Charaktere Kategorie:Der Fluss der Bärengeister Charaktere Kategorie:Forest of Wolves Charaktere Kategorie:The Burning Horizon Charaktere Kategorie:Kallik's Adventure Charaktere